The Day Natsu Decided to Think
by merudy
Summary: Natsu suddenly begins to think and wonders about everything in the world. "Hey Mira, does your hair turn black when you grow older?" [Slight NaLu, implied Gruvia, GaLe and RoWen] Drabble / One-shot


**The Day Natsu Decided to Think**

by **Crimson Flares**

* * *

**Summary: **Natsu begins to think and wonders about everything in the world. "Hey Mira, does your hair turn black when you grow older?"

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **No, Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, then woah, what a beautiful dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Natsu's so adorable. Somebody throw Lucy in a cupboard and let me marry Natsu.

* * *

"Natsu?" Happy asked, nudging his partner. Everyone was gathered at the table Natsu had his head on, worried. Natsu had been motionless for an hour now, and this occurrence was so rare that everybody actually ceased everything they were doing to check up on him.

"Is he dead?" Juvia asked, raising a hand to place above Natsu's head, but Gray stops it midway. She turns into fifty shades of red. "Gray-sama?"

"Don't touch him," He hissed. "He might spring up and kill you."

"Why don't you try shaking him, Lucy?"

"I don't wanna, his brain's already too shaken. I don't wanna re-jumble all the stuff in there — he might wake up and call me Juicy instead of Lucy."

"For the sake of Mavis, what a bunch of cowards."

"Why don't _you _try, Gajeel?" Levy asked.

So Gajeel marched up. He grabbed Natsu's droopy shoulders and forced him to raise his neck. Natsu moved with how Gajeel moved him — very weak, manipulable not unlike a human puppet. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, seemingly looking at nothing at all ; his mouth was slightly open in a way Lucy though was adorable and his brows were creased in a deep frown.

"Oh my god, is he possessed?"

"How would he be possessed?"

"I dunno, but what if a ghoul or something lived under his bed and attacked him last night?"

"Stop being a priss, Lucy!"

"I am NOT prissing!"

"Stop it, you guys. Somebody poke Natsu's eyes."

"No, spoon them out."

"Ew. That's gross."

"Somebody kick his royal jewels."

"No, somebody kiss him. Lucy?"

"I will NOT kiss him. Somebody throw him a bucket with icy water."

"What, like the Ice Bucket Challenge-thingy? You're so old-fashioned. Somebody kill him."

"No, Gajeel."

And everyone bickered. Natsu then snapped out of it as Gray 'accidentally' threw a solid ice ball at his forehead. The ice ball melted after damaging his head, but the weird thing was, Natsu didn't even fight back. Everybody stared.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Well... Ive been thinking," he said nonchalantly. Everybody gasped.

_Natsu _was _thinking?_

"_You _were thinking, Natsu?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Oh my Mavis, somebody tell me the apocalypse isn't coming."

"If it does, let's all hope it's a zombie apocalypse."

"Shut up! _NATSU IS THINKING_, YOU GUYS! THIS IS A FUCKING SERIOUS MATTER!"

Everything was chaos, but it all subsided when Natsu asked his first question.

"Oy, Mira," he called. Said woman whipped her head to smile at him sweetly.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Does you hair turn black when you grow older?"

"Well —"

"How about Juvia? You had that short pixie cut hair before we got to Edolas, but was reverted back to your weird old curls after we came back. How did you regrow it so fast?"

Juvia frowned and did not speak.

"How come Elfman says 'man' a lot? Did your parents plan that?"

Elfman grunted.

"Evergreen, how come you go 'Leprachaun pixie power dust bibitee bobbity boo' whenever you use something other than your stone eyes? I thought you wanted to be a fairy, not a green little elf."

"Happy, can I call you 'Sad' if you're sad?"

"Why did Master Mavis have to use the bathroom if she's only in an ethereal body?"

"How come Gray's naked all the time?"

"How come Lucy smells too good?"

"Why is Laxus so big?"

"How come Master shrinks every time he gets older?"

"Why is does Laki use so deep words?"

"Why can't Nab just grab a random job from the board and get over it?"

"How come Erza doesn't become fat from all that cake?"

"Why do Wendy and Romeo look good together?"

"Gray, why don't you go ahead and just ask Juvia to have a date with you?"

"PantherLily, why is Gajeel such a bastardy jerk?"

"How can Cana not die of intoxication yet?"

"Are you even human, Mira?"

"Lisanna, what happens to your organs if you transorm into a jellyfish?"

There was silence among the guild —excluding Natsu that is. He kept babbling on and on until Erza lost her patience, grabbed a table and banged his head with it. Natsu dramatically flies to the wall with ironically a grin, and before passing out he asked,

"Lucy, I _think _I like you!"

There was a loud _bang!_ as he finally hit the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Random drabble lol. I don't even think it makes sense.**

**Throw tomatoes at me now if you hated it. XD**

**[cover photo from facebook. there's a watermark there.]**

**/_unedited and un-reread. I'm going to sleep now._**

**Be safe, everyone!**

**Signing out,**

_**Crimson Flares**_


End file.
